The Lies I Hide
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless have to go to a new island for school! How will they hide their secrets from the other kids? Toothless can change from dragon to anthro to human here. Toothcup story! ON HIATUS UNTIL I CAN FIND MY JOURNAL THAT HAS THIS STORY!
1. Ch-1:The News

**Hi guys! Ok so I know I should be writing some of my other stories but I really love HTTYD so I'm writing this! I wrote all of this in a notebook and now I'm writing it here! I'm sorry I haven't been very active here on fan fiction for a while and most of you probably thought I fell off the side of the earth but no, I'm still here! **

**So this is before the second movie, ok? Good and Stoick may be a bit ooc. Also Toothless can change from dragon to anthro to human. Hope you like it!**

It was the night before Hiccup and Toothless had to go to school.

(Flashback of that morning)

"Good morning Hiccup." Stoick said.

" 'Morning Dad." Hiccup said with Toothless in dragon form right behind him.

"I have something very important to tell the both of you." Stoick said.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"You two are going to a different island to go to school." Stoick told them.

"What!? But Dad we don't need to go!" Hiccup said while Toothless nodded in agreement.

Stoick told them otherwise and so the two boys could only except what was to happen.

"One more thing, Toothless must stay full human for the entire time there. And Hiccup, use your right hand and wear two shoes. I don't want people seeing your metal leg. I don't want to be embarrassed by you two. Got it?" Stoick said.

"Got it." Hiccup said and the two boys went up to pack. It was a boarding school so they'd have to live there.

(end of flashback)

Toothless lay awake and looked out of the skylight to see the bight shinning moon. He was in human mode so he could get used to it.

"Hey Hiccup...are you awake?"

"Yeah, can't sleep."

"Me neither."

"Why does Dad have us go?"

"I know right. I'm scared someone will find out our secrets."

"I don't like it either. This is nerve racking."

"Yeah...H-Hiccup? ... c-can I maybe sleep with you? You know because I'm scared."

Hiccup blushed, "U-umm, s-sure..."

Toothless blushed too and crawled over to Hiccup's bed. Hiccup moved over and Toothless slipped in. The two fell asleep soon.

Next Morning...

During the night, Toothless had put his head on Hiccup's chest and Hiccup put his arm around Toothless. (They did this unconsciously BTW...)

The sunlight shone into the room from the skylight. Toothless woke up, blushed, screamed and tumbled off of the bed. Hiccup woke up from the noise but knew where Toothless was. He blushed and looked over to Toothless who was bright red and on the ground.

"Umm, I uhh..." Toothless fumbled as he got up, "It never happened, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Hiccup said hugging his legs.

"Boys! Come down for breakfast! you'll have to leave soon." Stoick called from below.

The two boys came down stairs. They had breakfast and then headed down to the docks. They got onto their boat and headed for their new school.

**Yes sorry it is short but I hope you guys like it. I'll probably write chapter two later today probably. I have it all next to me in my journal. So yeah...R&amp;R! Make it quick because chapter two will be up really soon.**


	2. Ch-2:First Day

**Told you I'd write soon! Read now!**

Once their boat got to the school, it was about 7:50. They went to the office to get their schedules.

Hiccup's schedule:

1st period-Home Room: M.13

2nd period-Math: S.3

3rd period-History: B.7

4th period-ELA: N.2

5th period-Science: D.12

PE: MB.17

Toothless' schedule:

1st period-Home Room: M.13

2nd period-Science: D.4

3rd period-History: B.7

4th period-Math: S.3

5th period-ELA: N.11

PE: MB.17

* * *

They went to home room where they got their books. They teacher, Mrs. Orando told them everyone that if they wanted to sign up for electives and clubs, that would happen at lunch, which is between 3rd and 4th period. Next was math for Hiccup and science for Toothless. Hiccup caught up with Toothless for history.

"How was science?"

"Pretty cool. Mr. Botter is really nice."

"Lucky. My teacher, Mr. Leo is so strict and bossy! Good thing math is easy for me."

Toothless laughed as they took their seats next to each other and their teacher was Mrs. Infield. Then it was lunch.

"Fish! look Hiccup! Fish is on the menu!" Toothless said very excitedly and was about to run off to get some when Hiccup stopped him.

"It isn't raw and it isn't a whole fish. And no you can't throw it up for me to eat." Hiccup whispered.

"Fine! But I'm still getting it." Toothless said.

They got their food and now it was the difficult task of finding a place to sit. It was a nice day so they decided to sit outside in the grassy courtyard underneath a tree.

"Hiccup! How come you never eat a lot?"

"Because I'm never hungry."

"Ok whatever. When do we get a key to our dorms?"

"After classes we'll get a key to our dorms. I already made a request for us to get the same room."

"Ok, so do you want to go look at the electives and clubs board?"

"Sure."

They went over to the board to look over the choices.

"Invention elective! Awesome!" Hiccup said and put his name down with his right hand.

Toothless scanned the lists twice. He didn't find anything he'd like.

"See anything Toothless?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll find something later."

Soon lunch was over and Hiccup went to ELA and Toothless went to the dreaded Mr. Leo math class. After that, Hiccup went to science and Toothless went to ELA. Then PE was at the end of the day.

"Did you enjoy math, Toothless?"

"No way! He is so strict! At least my ELA teacher, Mrs. Potlie is nice."

"Cool! My ELA teacher is Mr. Potlie! He's pretty cool. But I really like science! Mrs. Henson is awesome."

They went to PE where a very buff man stood at the front of the group of kids.

"Hello kids! I'm Mr. Roberts. I will not tolerate any fooling around so please take this seriously."

Toothless looked at Hiccup. He knew Hiccup wasn't the best at PE.

"Now get into your uniforms and meet here. We start with warm ups!"

Once they all got back with their uniforms on, they started warm ups.

"Ok we start with push-ups. All of you do 10 for starters."

He watched them all He made sure everyone was doing them.

"Haddock! Keep going!" He yelled to Hiccup.

Hiccup wasn't as strong as the other kids so PE was going to be a challenge.

"Now we are going to run a lap around the track. GO!"

Toothless was great at running. He was the fastest. Hiccup on the other hand, he did ok. Being small was an advantage but he had to hide his metal leg which was hard slowed him down. Soon PE was over and Hiccup and Toothless went to get their dorm keys.

"Yes! We got the same room!" Toothless said skipping down the hall to their dorm.

"Yeah but we'll also have two other roommates." Hiccup reminded him.

"Ok so let's go meet them."

They got to their dorm and it was #751. Inside were two other boys. One had brown hair and the other white hair and he was texting someone.

"Jack! Our roommates are here!" the brown haired one said.

The white haired teen put down the phone and walked over to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hey I'm Jack. That's Eugene."

"I don't want to be here! I'm only here because my wife, Rapunzel wanted me to come."

" Hi I'm Hiccup."

"And I'm Toothless."

"Odd names but whatever. I do have white hair!" Jack said and went over to his bunk.

Jack and Eugene shared a bunk with Jack on top and Eugene on bottom. Hiccup and Toothless went over to the other bunk and Toothless took the top and Hiccup took the bottom. It was soon evening and they all went down for dinner. After that, they went to their dorms and hung out for a while until lights out at 9. They all went to bed except Toothless.

**Yay! this is done! I'm not making this a crossover story just because there is more than one crossover and I'd rather just keep it HTTYD because they are the main characters here. **


	3. Ch-3: Loving You

**Another chapter! Toothcup in this one! Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been at a place without a computer and so I'll probably only update on the beginning of the week. **

Toothless couldn't sleep. He loved Hiccup, but not only as a friend or a brother. He wanted Hiccup to feel the same way. Sadly, he was with Astrid. Toothless did this often. he'd just stay up and watch Hiccup sleep. It gave him a good feeling knowing Hiccup his rider was ok. He'd lay awake for hours just listening to Hiccup evenly breathing. Even with Eugene and Jack there too he still had his dragon senses so he easily blocked them to only focus on Hiccup.

Maybe Toothless was just love struck, but he loved to just watch Hiccup do stuff. When Hiccup would be drawing or making something at Gobber's, Toothless would be there.

Toothless looked at the clock. It said 1:38 am. They'd have to get up at 6:30 to get ready. He should really go to bed but he just couldn't. He didn't feel comfortable here. He wanted to go back to Berk with Hiccup. Toothless stayed there for a while. He looked at the clock, 3:52 am. Shoot! He hadn't gotten any sleep and he had to get up in a few hours. Toothless closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

The clock read 5:23 am when Toothless woke up in a cold sweat. He had _that_ dream again.

It always had different scenes but the same punch line, Hiccup was dying. This time Alvin had captured Hiccup and held him hostage. Toothless was forced to watch him torture Hiccup and then he stabbed Hiccup constantly. Toothless looked down at Hiccup who was fast asleep and just fine.

_-Hiccup is fine, you are just always paranoid!-_ Toothless would tell himself.

It never worked. He'd just freak out even more.

_-Come on! he's a small 15 year old boy who lives on a heap of cold rock! Who could possibly want to kill him?-_

Toothless fought the worry but it was always with him.

_-Duh! Everyone knows him! Good and bad people! He's the dragon trainer, people will want to harm him!- _Toothless needed to stop this.

Toothless jumped when he heard the alarm go off. The others got up too. Well Jack didn't. He put his pillow over his head and rolled over. Toothless came down off his bunk to join Hiccup and Eugene in getting ready.

"Jack! Get up! We all have to go." Eugene called up.

"Go away!" Jack said and buried himself deeper into the bed.

"jack Come on." Hiccup said.

Jack groaned and fumbled out of the bed. He quickly changed and brushed his teeth. He grabbed his big staff and backpack.

"Done! Screw brushing my hair!" He said.

"Jack, put some shoes on!" Eugene complained as he finished brushing his hair.

"Screw them too! Shoes aren't needed. I'm a free spirit, I'm not letting some stupid shoes get in my way!" Jack yelled and ran out the door.

the others followed after him. School started at 8 but breakfast was at 7.

"Toothless, are you ok?" Hiccup asked as the went to get breakfast.

Toothless shot out of a daydream mode and back to reality once he heard Hiccup's voice. "Uh yeah, of course. I'm just thinking about classes and stuff." Toothless said. he didn't want Hiccup to worry about him.

**Sorry it's short. I'll maybe update later today another chapter. So for now, R&amp;R! Please review people! I have been getting loads of favorites and follows but I'd also like to know what you guys think about it so far. Thanks!**


	4. Ch-4: The Fight

** I'll be writing again. Yay! We're gonna meet more people here.**

It was finally Saturday, no school over the weekend. Hiccup and Toothless went outside since it was a nice day. Hiccup was doodling and Toothless was watching him. Hiccup was nearly finished but needed his pencil sharpener from the dorm.

"I'll be right back. Watch my stuff ok." Hiccup said.

"Sure." Toothless said with a smile.

Hiccup got up and headed to the dorm. Once he got inside he lost his balance from the uneven doorway. His fake foot couldn't find it's footing so he tripped and bumped into somebody. They were holding some books so they went everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hiccup said trying to help but the person glared at him. Hiccup looked up to see the person he bumped into was a girl with crazy red hair. He heard gasps from two kids near by.

"Oh no!" one said.

"He bumped into _her_!" the other said.

"What do ye thing ye just did?!" the girl asked in an accent.

Hiccup could tell this wasn't someone to mess around with.

"Um, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Hiccup said handing her all of her books.

"Sorry?! That's it?! Do ye know who I am?!" she asked taking her books angrily away from Hiccup.

"Umm..."

"I'm Merida. No one, NO ONE messes with me!" she said forcefully.

"Merida, it was an accident. Let's just go." a girl with short brown hair said and tugged Merida's arm.

"No! This toothpick needs to know who I am!" she said and cracked her knuckles.

Hiccup stood in silence not wanting to say something wrong to Merida. Merida looked at him for a few seconds and her angry eyes turned softer just slightly.

"F-fine. Let's go Rapunzel." she said and stomped away.

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup.

"You're in the same dorm as Eugene, right?" she asked.

Hiccup nodded.

"Cool, tell him I say hi." she said and skipped after Merida.

"Whoa! Merida didn't pummel you!" Jack said as he walked up to Hiccup.

"I guess I was just lucky." Hiccup said.

"That was weird though, she never backs down. I guess we can just be thankful she was." Jack said and left.

Meanwhile...

"Merida, I'm so happy you didn't hurt him, but I do wonder why not. You always do. What was different?" Rapunzel asked her friend.

"...Shut up! I just didn't want to waste time on someone like _him_..." she said with a slight blush.

Rapunzel's eyes got huge, "Oh my gosh! Do you like him!?"

Merida spun around to put her hand over Rapunzel's mouth.

"Shut it! No I don't!" she said still blushing.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! Maybe I do! But if you know what's the best, you won't tell anyone! Got it?" Merida hissed under her breath as she uncovered Rapunzel's mouth.

"Got it! I'll never tell a soul!" Rapunzel said.

They walked together away.

Hiccup got to his dorm and grabbed his sharpener.

"Oh hey Eugene, I met your wife, Rapunzel. She told me to tell you she says hi." Hiccup said.

"Oh really? Thanks." Eugene said.

Hiccup left and went back to the courtyard this time making sure not to trip.

**Sorry I know these are kinda short, but I'm just writing what I wrote with a few tweaks. Tell me what you guys think about it so far! R&amp;R! Thanks people!**


	5. Ch-5: Notes

** So yeah I'll write yet again so I can get to ch-6... that's all I'm saying...**

It was Sunday and Hiccup was writing back to his dad because his dad sent one.

.-.

_Dear Hiccup, I hope you are enjoying school. Things on Berk are great. All of your friends wish you the best of luck. __Have you hid your left foot and have you been using your right hand? I hope Toothless has been staying in full human form. How are your classes going? Did you meet anyone new? Possibly some new friends? Do write back soon._

_From,_

_Your father, Stoick_

.-.

Hiccup wrote back and was walking to the mail drop box. That was where people could send letters to different classmates or out to friends and family. As Hiccup put his letter in, he saw one addressed to him. He took it and went back to the dorm. He sat on his bunk and read it to himself.

.-.

_Dear Hiccup,_

_Hi, I've found out from my friend, Rapunzel, your name. I never say this, but I'm sorry for earlier. I was wondering if we could start over. Could you come and talk to me tonight at the bleachers? About 5, during dinner. Thanks._

_Sincerely,_

_Merida_

.-.

Hiccup couldn't believe it, that mean girl not only didn't hurt him, but is now apologizing for it. She wanted to meet him in a formal way, not just from an accident.

Soon it was 5 and Hiccup went with the others for dinner.

"Um, I'll be right back. I have to take care of something." Hiccup said and left to the bleachers.

Eugene called out before he left and said, "Don't do it if it is two big buff guys wanting to take your love!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and went to where he saw Merida.

"Hey Merida." Hiccup said.

"Hi Hiccup."

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to talk to you. Is that ok?"

"Sure."

They talked for a bit.

"So we can be friends?" Hiccup asked.

"S-sure, that'd be cool." she said, "I have to go now. See you later!" and she ran off.

Hiccup went back over to Toothless.

"Where did you go?" Toothless asked.

"I just made a new friend." he said.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Surprisingly, Merida."

They all looked surprised.

"You mean that girl that was rude?" Toothless asked.

"You mean that girl my wife is friends with?" Eugene asked.

"That girl? We hate each other." Jack said.

"Yeah." Hiccup confirmed to them.

They went back to the dorm and went to sleep.

**Yes sorry this one is a bit short, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for that. And sorry to the people who don't like my centered text, it is just a habit and to me it feels weird if I don't use centered. I saw a review from a guest and I decided to tell you all why I use center text so yeah! R&amp;R please!**


	6. Ch-6: Alone

** So quick thing: Warning! Major Toothcup fluff! **

**Ok so I hope you like it because I do.**

Jack had gone out to prank people, and Eugene wanted to hang out with Rapunzel, so Hiccup and Toothless were alone in the dorm. Hiccup was at his desk finishing some work. Toothless watched him from his bunk. Toothless smiled, he liked it when they were alone because Hiccup used his left hand. It was Wednesday and they had just come back from PE. Toothless started to drift off to a daydream. He was so far off he didn't hear Hiccup's question.

"Um Toothless? Are you even listening?" Hiccup asked as he waved a hand in front of Toothless' face.

"Huh?! Oh sorry, what did you say?" Toothless asked now out of his daydream.

"I just want to know if you need help with anything, math or ELA?" Hiccup asked.

"Well math is kinda hard..." Toothless said.

Hiccup came up to Toothless and they worked on math. Time went by and soon it was time to have dinner. Jack and Eugene were already there. Later Hiccup and Toothless went back to the dorm but Jack and Eugene hadn't come back yet.

"Hiccup."

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Berk?"

"Off course I do, I want to go back soon."

"Yeah me too. How long are we going to be here?"

"Counting this year, for three years."

"Darn! We have to be here that long?"

"But we do get to go back at summer but come back later."

They were quiet for a bit until Toothless burst out the question he so desperately wanted to know but didn't want to ask.

"Hiccup, do you miss Astrid?"

Hiccup looked up at Toothless.

"Well, I um...the thing is I don't really like her, I like someone else..."

"Who?"

Hiccup blushed, "Um...I'd rather not say..."

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me." Toothless said with a smile.

...

"Toothless...That night before we started school..." Hiccup said quietly.

Toothless blushed, "Yeah?"

"Today h-has been a b-bit stressful, um, do y-you th-think you could m-maybe..." Hiccup said blushing.

Toothless crawled down to Hiccup's bunk and sat on the bed.

"Me...here with you?" Toothless asked quietly.

Hiccup nodded. Toothless smiled and they fell asleep.

It was 2 am when Jack and Eugene got back. They were at a party and got drunk. Eugene collapsed onto his bunk and told himself that was the last time he'd ever drink. It didn't really agree with him at the party. Jack on the other hand dank a lot so he acted normal because he'd gotten used to the feeling. While Eugene fell asleep, Jack saw something. He looked over at Hiccup's bed to see Toothless sleeping with him. Jack grabbed his phone and snapped a few pictures of them. Then he laughed to himself and went to bed.

Later that morning Toothless woke up before the alarm and looked at Hiccup. He looked so peaceful, like all the things he went through never happened. Toothless pondered about Hiccup's mother. Toothless had never met her, but he has heard stories from Hiccup and Stoick, but they were very vague stories. Toothless wondered what she looked like. Toothless knew he had to go back to his bunk, but he didn't want to. He looked at Hiccup's face.

_-Kiss him! You want to!-_ he said to himself. _-No! He doesn't like you like that! Then why did he want you to sleep with him? Shut up!- _Toothless argued with himself about the matter. _-Just a little kiss. No! You can't kiss him!- _he tried to think of what to do.

Toothless leaned down and was so close to Hiccup. He could feel Hiccup breathing. Toothless closed his eye and closed the space between them for 10, 20 seconds? Toothless pulled away and raced up to his bunk in case Hiccup would wake up. As Toothless got onto his bunk, the alarm went off making the others get up.

_-I like it when we are alone...-_

**So hopefully you liked it, I promise there will be more Toothcup later on so hope you like this!**


	7. Ch-6 and 1 Half: Side Story Notes

**So this is just a side story so consider it to be Ch- 6.5. **

First this is before the second movie.

Here is Hiccup's letter to Stoick:

_Dear Dad,_

_I got your letter. School isn't that bad but I do miss Berk. Tell everyone I say hi. Yes I have hid my left foot and I am using my right hand. Toothless has also stayed full dragon all the time. Yes I have met a few new people, a boy named Jack, also a guy named Eugene and his wife, Rapunzel, and another girl named Merida. Nice to talk to you!_

_From,_

_Hiccup_

Ok so I'm mostly not allowed to publish chapters that are just author's note but this has a story in it. That letter if my defense. Anyway I also want to know a few things.

Should I make a sequel? If I do I'll make it a trilogy.How do you like this so far? Just to know.Toothcup- which version to you prefer? Anthro Toothless, dragon Toothless, or human Toothless with Hiccup. What's your favorite?

Sorry this is super short but I just wanted to put this in here.

**Thanks and R&amp;R for this story. Bye for now!**


End file.
